


demon sperm

by okapi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Awake the Snake (Good Omens), Crack, Demon sperm, Gen, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi
Summary: Demon sperm is trending. It's time to wake the snake.Crack. Double Drabble. Mention of pandemic.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	demon sperm

“Crowley!”

“Whut?”

“Wake up!”

“Uh, hello, angel?”

“Wake up, Crowley, ‘demon sperm’ is trending.”

“Whut?”

“Demon sperm. There are some humans who're reporting that sexual intercourse between humans and demons while the humans are dreaming results in reproductive problems. Reproductive problems for the humans, naturally.”

“Whut? Say that again. Slowly.”

“Dream sex. Demon seed. Reproductive problems. Humans.”

“Huh. And that’s why you woke me up?”

“No, I woke you up because July is almost over. I just happened to catch the other on the Twitter and wondered…”

“Well, it’s not me. I’ve been asleep for four months! And it doesn’t sound like my style anyway.”

“You haven’t been, well, doing something in your dreams? You know, while you’ve been sleeping?”

“Heh, heh, no. And Hell outsourced the whole incubus/succubus stuff ages ago. Just goes to show sometimes the humans beat me to it. Not my fault. So, July. I suppose it’s all over, yeah? I mean, the pandemic.”

“Well, in some places, things are going very well, and in others, well, it’s still, you might say, one big avocado.”

“Ugh. Probably in places where humans think my lot are tiptoeing through their subconscious and messing with their plumbing.”

“Well…”


End file.
